gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiki Rosita
Some official sources give her last name as Logita; however, the spelling used in the official English release, Rosita, is what is used on this wiki. is a supporting character from Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team. She participated in the One Year War as an anti-Zeon guerrilla fighter. Personality & Character Kiki is an energetic and spirited teenage girl. Although she and Shiro Amada initially get off on the wrong foot, she quickly grows infatuated with him. She has a strong-willed nature, which her father admires as he once watched her face down a Zeon mobile-suit. Despite her tomboyish personality, Kiki also possesses a strong maternal and caring side and is extremely good with caring for and interacting with children. History Kiki is the daughter of Baresto Rosita, leader of the anti-Zeon guerrilla fighters in Southeast Asia. Kiki herself participates in the resistance, largely as reconnaissance and intelligence gathering. Her young age and youthful appearance often lead to soldiers assuming she is no threat, an advantage she often uses. Kiki first met Shiro Amada when he, lost in the jungle, stumbled upon her bathing in a lake; Kiki, upon noticing him, chases him away with with her gun.Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team, Episode 2: Gundams in the Jungle They would later meet again while Shiro was on another mission; this time, Kiki caught him by surprise and, with the help of fellow guerrillas, captured him and took him back to the village. As Shiro pled for his release and promising a partnership, it was Kiki who proposed taking him up on it.Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team, Episode 3: The Time Limit on Trust From then on, Kiki partnered with the 08th Mobile Suit Team, acting as an intermediary for them and the guerrillas and helping when she can. Late in the series, a trio of Zeon soldiers— Topp, Dell and Arth— arrive in her village requesting supplies, unaware that the village is a guerrilla base. The encounter is tense, and after Arth assaults Kiki, the guerrillas open fire. Kiki escapes, but the ensuing battle leaves all other combatants dead, including her father.Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team, Episode 8: Duty and Ideals A broken and grief-stricken Kiki retires from fighting to help rebuild the village with the other survivors, and says goodbye to Shiro after thanking him and his team for saving them. Following the end of the war, she refused to accept Shiro's presumed death and searches for him in alongside Michel Ninorich. The duo eventually locate Shiro and the now-pregnant Aina Sahalin, now living in a log cabin nestled deep within the mountains.Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team, Episode 12: Last Resort Though Kiki is deeply distraught to see Shiro and Aina in a relationship, she is nonetheless happy to see him. Novelization The 08th MS Team Novelization differs in several ways from the OVA, with the darkest and most drastic change involving Kiki. She is captured and gang raped by Federation soldiers, and in the middle of the horrific ordeal, commits suicide by biting her tongue. The event inevitably creates disgust and far more distrust towards the Federation by the guerillas. Picture Gallery Kiki intro.png Kiki hover truck.png img_1216543_37801080_0.jpeg img_1216543_37801080_1.jpeg Kiki Rosita Lineart and Early designs.png|Kiki Rosita Lineart and Early designs External links *Kiki Rosita from the official 08MS-Team.net References